Fighting Dreamers
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Ch 6 up. Kakashi remembers his past when his father and Obito died. Because of that Kakashi feels he can't love in the present and pushes Iruka away. Iruka x Kakashi.Obito x Kakashi. Please read and review.Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Japanese Translations

Jounin-high ninja

Chuunin-middle ninja

Genin-lower ninja

Shinobi-ninja

hitai-ate-forehead protector

* * *

All of Konaha's jounins gathered in the Hokage's reception room. From behind his desk, the old Hokage puffed on his old brown pipe, blowing out tuffs of thick, gray smoke from the end of it. The smoke drifted up in swirls, obscuring his sunken nose and hallowed out cheeks. With a sagging hand, its knuckles deformed by years of arthritis, he removed his pipe. "My fellow shinobi," he said. "As you all know the exams for chuunin will soon be held. Do any of you have students to recommend for this year's exam?"

From the crowd, a particular shinobi with a slim, athletic build caught Iruka's eye. He wore navy blue body suit, with a thick, green-pouched vest over it like all other Konaha jounin in uniform. "Hokage-sama," he began.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" the Hokage replied.

"I have three students I feel are ready," Kakashi explained, his manner relaxed. He lifted a gloved hand to his hitai-ate, pushing back silvery strands of hair that fell in his face. For some reason, Iruka found it fascinating, watching how the strands reminded of him of the metal kunai knifes used by shinobi, as a flash of light struck them, their edges sharp and bright, like Kakashi's hair. "I want Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to take the exam."

_What? No way!_ Thought Iruka. _They aren't ready for it! You wanna kill them, Kakashi?_ His anger pierced Kakashi like a blade in the flesh. Kakashi turned, the crowd parted, their eyes locked.

"Is there a problem, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi spoke, addressing the chuunin formally.

"Most definitely," Iruka snapped, storming up the path the crowd cleared, stopping dead in front of Kakashi. "If anything happens to Naruto, I won't forgive you."

Hushes rippled through the crowd. All pairs of eyes, including the Hokage's swept over Iruka and Kakashi in an all-encompassing gaze that missed no detail.

Kakashi pulled Iruka close, whispering in his ear, "Let's take this outside."

Iruka nodded. Once outside in the hall with Kakashi, he calmed down. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. A few sweat beads formed by his brows, dripping into his eyes, making them sting. "Listen, Kakashi-sensei, I overreacted…"

"It's quite alright," Kakashi replied in a cool, calm voice that Iruka found healing. "Since we're alone, let's be casual." Kakashi smiled, stretching the mask's fabric around his mouth.

In that smile, Iruka saw the jounin's warmth. "Well, okay," said Iruka, still feeling guilty over his outburst before. "It's just that Naruto-kun's like a son to me." Memories from the time when Naruto failed his graduation exam flooded Iruka's mind in a myriad of memories. Among them, the most powerful one, deeply etched in his conscious, surfaced clearly. Naruto cried out, his brows furrowed in pain, his eyes red and sore welling with tears, that gushed out in bitter torrents. Naruto said, _Iruka-sensei! No one's ever loved me like you do! I felt so lonely before we met, I didn't care if people hated me, as long as I got their attention._

"Kakashi, like Naruto I grew up without knowing love. When I told Naruto I loved him, I started to love the child in me. The more I loved Naruto, the more I loved myself. Now that Naruto's gone, I feel as if a part of me is lost. And to see him in danger…" Iruka swallowed, feeling a lump form in his throat. In his pain, Iruka realized he never bared his heart to anyone so openly like he did to Kakashi. He scolded himself. _Iruka, you fool! You barely know Kakashi and here you are crying almost! You're a grown man. What will Kakashi think of you?_

Kakashi slipped one arm around Iruka's neck, and the other by his waist, drawing him into an intimate embrace, reassuring him. "Don't worry, Iruka-kun. I'd give my life any day to save Naruto's. During our battle with Zabuza, I told him, "I'll protect you even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."'

"Kakashi…" Iruka uttered, pressing his cheek to Kakashi, gazing into his uncovered eye.

"Yes, Iruka-kun?" Kakashi gazed back deeply into Iruka eyes, seeing his inner child hide in them. "By protecting Naruto, I'm protecting you. Neither of you are lost or in danger, because…I'm here for you."

"Why…why are you doing this?" sniffled Iruka, burying his face in the soft cloth of Kakashi's turtleneck.

Without a word Kakashi slipped a finger under his mask, pulling it down. He grasped Iruka's face in his hands, kissing him on the lips.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone. Thank you for your reviews. They really keep me going. Luv ya'all!

Chapter 2

At first it was barely a kiss. Iruka closed his eyes. Kakashi's lower lip, its texture pliable and soft, barely brushed Iruka's, awakening his senses. As it sent goose bumps down his neck, back, and arms, a gentle breath of air from Kakashi hit Iruka's skin. Iruka trembled, feeling a shiver creep up his spine into every part of his body, exciting him.

"Do you like me, Kakashi-kun?" Iurka asked, taking in the handsome features of Kakashi's face thinking, _ever since I met him, I've longed to see his face. It's so beautiful. _His eye followed the perfect angle of Kakashi's jaw line to his strong, angular chin, up above to his high cheekbones that gave his face its chiseled definition, along with his smooth, straight aquiline nose, arched brows and firm lips, completing his lovely portrait as a whole.

"I always have," Kakashi whispered, running his fingers along Iruka's soft jaw line, round chin and pink, youthful cheeks that hid any sign of adult cheekbones. Kakashi traced the thin scar from under one eye to the other, over Iruka's turned up nose, admiring his full lips and wide brown eyes, full of kindness and love. _So gentle and sweet, I can why he loves Naruto_ thought Kakashi, kissing him again.

With his fingers he grabbed the dark fabric of Iruka's turtleneck, sliding it down to expose his neck. In the dip at his neck's base, Kakashi kissed him and then nibbled, biting softly into the dark, tender flesh. "Mmm. You taste like chocolate, sweeter than my old koi. But when he died, a part of me died too. Since then I've been searching for my lost self." Kakashi lost himself in Iruka's deep, brown-black irises. "In your eyes, Iruka-kun, I see him."

"You see your lost self inside me?" said Iruka, fixated on Kakashi's lonesome gaze.

"Yeah," Kakashi admitted, sliding his mask back up. "It's like you see yourself in Naruto, and I seem myself in you, Iruka-kun. We all have a part of us in another. Maybe that's why I said before that when I protected Naruto, I'm protecting you too."

"Ah, that makes sense," replied Iruka, helping Kakashi adjust his hitai-ate, so it covered his red Sharingan eye. "Just remember, I'm here for you too, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi smiled heartily and a joyful twinkle danced in his single visible eye.

_His gray irises, they were so dark and stormy before, flashing with his Chakra. Now they are calm like the sea on a cloudy day, _observed Iruka to himself. _Perhaps his heart has started to heal. _

"Let's go. After all, I don't want the other jounins to know something went on," said Kakashi, winking slyly at Iruka.

* * *

Naruto crouched over on the little roped swing outside of the Ninja Academy. He cried there many times before, like on the day he failed his graduation exam at the Academy. It was thanks to Iruka-sensei's compassion he managed to graduate at all. But today, a new trouble ailed him: heartache.

Earlier that day, Naruto confessed his feelings to Sakura, saying, "Sakura-chan, I've felt this way for a long time, but."

"But what, Naruto?" she demanded.

"Sakura-chan, I…I love you!" he confessed, holding out a rose.

"Naruto-kun, you know I'm in love with Sasuke-kun," Sakura sniffled. "I can't love you back, I…I'm sorry."

Naruto burst into tears, wailing out agony from the pain of rejection and heartache. It hurt so bad like a knife driven into the heart, life after lifetime, buried deeper and deeper, with each experience of suffering, that no words could describe the bottomless well of despair that consumed Naruto's soul. The emotional turmoil Naruto experienced triggered Kyubi's chakera, bursting out violently in red torrents of energy from the spiral seal on Naruto's stomach. Kyubi's deafening roar tore the sky asunder and the earth quaked in fear.

"That dreadful chakra!" cried Kakashi, outside the Hokage's residence, further in Konoha. "I felt it at the bridge in the Nation of Waves. It's Kyubi!"

"What?" shouted Iruka, loosing his balance from the earthquake. "I thought the fourth Hokage-sama sealed him 12 years ago!"

"He did, in Naruto's navel. But in a sudden traumatic experience, Kyubi's chakera somehow leaks through Naruto's seal. We gotta stop it!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka and they teleported to Naruto.

As soon as they appeared by Naruto, Iruka yelled, "Naruto-kun! It's sensei!"

"Stay back, Iruka!" warned Kakashi, holding him back.

But Iruka broke free, racing to his Naruto through the flaming chakra that engulfed him, like a column of fire shot up into the sky. He swept the boy in his arms.

"Naruto! Naruto!" called out Iruka, shaking him. "It's Iruka! You must calm down or you'll destroy us all!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In a chilling transformation, Naruto threw Iruka off, crouching on all fours. He growled, curling his lips back, exposing a set of fangs sharp enough to tear human flesh. The round pupils in Naruto's eyes narrowed their shape into thin, black slits like a wild feline's and his irises turned a deep hue of crimson, bright like freshly drawn blood.

Iruka fell back, opening to his mouth to scream in terror, but no words came out. _I'm too sad to scream._ It broke Iruka's heart to see the boy he so loved possessed by that malicious demon. "Kyubi, you killed my parents 12 years ago and now you've taken my Naruto-kun. What reason do I have to live?" Iruka cried out.

"Have you no shame? Destroying everything this man loves?" yelled Kakashi, pointing to Iruka.

Naruto froze, struck by the cries of Kakashi and Iruka. The pain in their voices penetrated deeply into Kyubi's conscious, reaching beyond the malice and hate, where the light might be found in Kyubi's soul. That pain awoke the light in Kyubi, flooding its psyche with a deep-seated guilt. The fox demon gave a final blood-curdling scream and retreated back into the recesses of Naruto's mind.

The moment he came to his senses, Naruto cried bitterly out of the shock and trauma of the whole experience.

"Naruto-kun, its okay, sensei's here," sniffled Iruka, squeezing him.

Naruto cried so hard he choked on his tears, burying his head into the dark green vest around Iruka's chest.

"Iruka, wait here with Naruto. I'm reporting this to Hokage-sama," said Kakashi, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The sensei appeared at the Hokage's residence. In his private quarters, the Hokage sat crossed legged on a cushion, while practicing his calligraphy that adorned the numerous scrolls hanging from the walls in his room.

"What is it, Kakashi?" the Hokage asked, setting his paintbrush in its tray.

Kakashi bowed deeply before the Hokage he revered, sighing. "Hokage-sama, it's about Naruto."

"Did he paint graffiti over the faces of the Hokages on the mountain again?" muttered the old Hokage, suspecting trouble.

"No, it's the seal," replied Kakashi, with his head still lowered. "I'm afraid it's weakened. It happened back in the Nation on Waves and just now. In times of great emotional loss, Kyubi's chakra leaks through him. The outburst was so great before, it caused that earthquake a few minutes ago!"

"So that's what it was," concluded the Hokage. "I sensed a great chakra triggered it. Only Kyubi's could cause all that damage like it did 12 years ago. But if Naruto saw the dead bodies of those founds in the rubble of the quake, he'd blame himself believing he was the evil fox who killed Iruka's parents. And you know how much Konoha loathes him."

"Yes, I know, Hokage-sama. The poor boy has suffered. Alone and abandoned, he yearns for the love of a village who hates him, when he says to me, Kakashi-sensei, someday I'll become Hokage-sama," recalled Kakashi, remembering the time he first met Naruto. _The confidence in his eyes and his sweet smile, if it's lost, what will he live for? _

"I want Naruto to believe in his dream. For that to happen, he needs to know that others out there besides Iruka-sensei care for him." The Hokage eyed Kakashi subtly as he spoke.

"I suppose that means his primary sensei, who is me," presumed Kakashi, understanding the Hokage's message. "But I've never been the type to form attachments, for all those whom I've loved have…died."

"So you are afraid to love again. Is that what holds you back from caring for Naruto?" asked the Hokage, approaching Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't answer. He just turned away in silence_. I've held back not only from Naruto, but Iruka-kun too_. _Hokage-sama is right._

"It takes time to heal the pain from the past and love again, Kakashi. Especially for shinobi after we've seen our comrades die before our very eyes," continued the Hokage. He stopped, laying a sympathetic hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hokage-sama, how do you heal that pain then?" asked Kakashi, touched deeply by the Hokage's compassion.

The edges of the old Hokage's mouth curled up, and the crow's feet by his eyes wrinkled as he smiled, puffing on his pipe. "With love," he answered.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"With love," repeated Kakashi to himself. He sighed, feeling his heart sink in his chest. "It's been a long time since I've felt it."

"I'm sure you'll find it…in your relationships with Iruka and Naruto. Isn't that why you are drawn to them, Kakashi?" said the Hokage, pacing slowly behind him.

Kakashi nodded. _Yes_, s_urely I will find it among them._

"I believe an opportunity has been presented, that can benefit us all. I will postpone the chuunin exams, but it'll take at least a week to repair caused by the earthquake. During that time, I'd like Naruto to leave, for if he saw what happened, he'd blame himself. And we can't risk another outbreak of Kyubi's power. Besides, Naruto needs time to settle down and heal…" said the Hokage gently, looking at Kakashi.

"Then, if I leave Konoha for a while with Iruka and Naruto, we'll spend some time together. Is that by you mean by an opportunity, Hokage-sama?" inquired Kakashi.

"Indeed, Kakashi. To heal your own heart and soul, as well as Naruto's and perhaps Iruka's."

_Hokage-sama is truly a wise man. He is like the father of Konaha, and all its villagers are his children. That's why he wants Iruka and I to work together and help Naruto, for love is what joins the heart of the shinobi. Without love, why would we die to protect one another?_ Thought Kakashi. He remembered his battle with Zabuza.

"I…I'm so scared! I don't wanna die. He's…going to kill me!" cried Naruto curled over on the ground, with his arms over his head.

As the cold shadow of Zabuza's blade fell on Naruto's neck, Kakashi blocked it, letting the cruel metal bite deep into his back. Even in the midst of pain, Kakashi smiled, saying, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I won't let him hurt you because I never let my comrades die."

When that flashback ended, the words Kakashi said to Iruka earlier that day. "By protecting Naruto, I'm protecting you. Neither of you are lost or in danger because…I'm here for you," Kakashi had said.

_I'd give up my life to protect them. Is that love?_ Contemplated Kakashi.

* * *

"I will protect you no matter what, so don't cry, okay Naruto-kun?" said Iruka tenderly, wiping away Naruto's tears.

"R-really, sensei?" Naruto blinked, wide-eyed and teary. "When Mizuki tried to kill me, you protected me when that giant shuriken stabbed you in the back. Did the wound ever heal?" Naruto hugged Iruka, running his hand down between his shoulder blades where that weapon once impaled him.

"Oh Naruto-kun, such a physical wound is nothing. There are wounds far harder to heal." Iruka laid a palm on Naruto's chest, over his beating heart. "They are the wounds of the heart."

Naruto looked down at Iruka's hand, clutching the sensei's hand in his. "Wounds of the heart? What are those, Iruka-sensei?"

"They are mental wounds that run very deep, often lasting throughout one' s life," whispered Iruka, pulling his student closer. "My wound was growing up without any love or family. I felt so alone I wanted to die until I met you, Naruto-kun."

"Me?"

"Yes. You mean so much to me, Naruto-kun," said Iruka warmly. "When I first met you, I saw myself in you, a lonely unwanted child the didn't care about. As time passed I realized that by loving you, I loved myself and perhaps through that love, my heart could be healed."

"But sensei, we're two different people. I don't understand you," said Naruto, confused by Iruka.

Iruka chuckled, patting him on the head. "Did I confuse you? To put it simply, when I'm with you, I'm happy."

"R-really, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto's smile broadened into a grin, his bright blue eyes widened glowing with joy. He cried tears of happiness, hugging his sensei tightly. "Oh, sensei that means so much. I never thought anyone loved or cared about me cause the villagers all hate me."

"Don't say that, Naruto-kun, you are everything to me, you understand?" Iruka-sensei pushed back Naruto's hitae-ate, kissing him on the forehead, his touch tender and gentle.

"S…sensei!" he cried.

_I'm glad to see he's better, but the real healing has yet to begin, _thought Kakashi as he just returned.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Naruto, hugging the silver haired jounin.

"Whoa, Naruto, calm down," exclaimed Kakashi, feeling the air squeezed out of him.

"I missed ya, Kakashi-sensei, long time no see." Naruto grinned, letting him go.

"It's good to have you back, Kakashi-sensei," greeted Iruka, addressing his fellow shinobi formerly because of Naruto's presence. "So how went the meeting with Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, yes, the meeting," recalled Kakashi. He thought to himself, _the meeting was about Naruto. It wouldn't be good to have him here if I'm going to discuss it with Iruka. I'll have to send him away, but not into town. _Then he got the perfect idea. "Hey Naruto," he spoke up. "Remembering when you practiced tree climbing by focusing chakra into your feet? If you try that again and improve, I'll teach you a new jutsu."

"R-really, sensei?" The boy's bright blue eyes lit up glowing with excitement. More than anything, he loved learning new skills and Kakashi knew it. "Okay, Kakashi-sensei. I'm gonna practice over there."

"Alright, Naruto. Do your best." Kakashi winked, his uncovered eye visible, and gave Naruto a thumb up.

As Naruto scampered off, eagerly engaged in training, Kakashi and Iruka were alone. Just for added privacy, they wandered by the thick trunk tree with the swing, where no one could see or hear them.

Iruka leaned his back against the large supportive trunk, sinking down to the ground. Kakashi slid down beside him. The two of them nestled together between massive banyan roots that dug deep into the earth supporting them. Above the ground they grew high, enclosing the two from the world around them. And overhead, the banyan's low hanging canopy sheltered them, to keep even the birds from peeking.

Although it'd been only a few hours since Kakashi and Iruka last saw each other, in their minds an unbearable eternity had pasted. Iruka grabbed Kakashi, slipping his mask down to his chin. It felt so good feeling his lover's lips press against his in a passionate kiss. Kakashi moaned sucking on the chuunin's lower lip, tasting it with his tongue. It parted Iruka's lips, taking in the warm and wetness of the cavern it explored. Tongue played against tongue in a silly, almost playful duel, each one's tongue rolling off the other. They laughed as saliva drooled out the corners of their mouths, wetting their cheeks with split.

"That was gross and fun," chuckled Iruka, wiping off his mouth with the edge of his sleeve.

"There's a lot more I can do with my tongue than that," teased Kakashi, laughing back. "But back to what the Hokage said. He's pushing back the chuunin exams until Konoha has repaired the damage from the earthquake. Hokage-sama has suggested that during that time, you, Naruto-kun and I take some time off."

"Any particular reason?" inquired Iruka.

"Right now, the boy's emotional state is unstable. You saw what happened when Kyubi almost came out, right? The risk is too great if another incident like that occurs," explained Kakashi.

"So, Hokage-sama wants him sent away until he settles down," concluded Iruka.

"Yeah, more importantly he needs to soul search. Its bad for him to go around thinking he's a looser if others don't care about him." Kakashi thought, _and of course Iruka-kun, it's a chance for me to spend time with you._

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei." With the rustling of leaves Naruto landed in front of them coming down from the foliage above. "I've already mastered tree climbing. So what's this new jutsu?" Anticipation filled him.

Kakashi pulled his mask up, crouching over towards Naruto. "It's a skill I learned through my sharingan from an old friend of mine, Rin, a medical ninja."

Naruto raised a brow. He had seen Kakashi demonstrate a variety of attack jutsu during the battle with Zabuza, yet never imagined his sensei knew a healing jutsu as well.

"Come here, Naruto-kun." Kakashi wrapped one hand around Naruto, placing the other over his chest on the boy's beating heart. He closed his single visible eye, chanting a strange incantation. A glow of blue chakra materialized from his hand, flowing into Naruto's. The chakra felt peaceful, like a gentle wave washing over his body. Naruto's normally turbulent mind, chaotic like a storm of conflicting emotions calmed, stilling it like the surface of a clear and tranquil pond. His conscious awareness deepened, his breath slowed down, and he felt the heat of his own chakra envelop his body, becoming aware of his very own life force. Whatever rage and turmoil awakened Kyubi sunk from his conscious to the pond below.

Naruto never felt this centered and grounded in his body. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"I call this jutsu Stillness of the Mind." Kakashi's subtle smile showed itself in the softening of his uncovered eye. He thought to himself, _this jutsu isn't much, though it's the least I can do to heal him, Hokage-sama…_

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto felt deeply touched by Kakashi's compassion. He realized _Kakashi-sensei really cares about me. He never spent time with Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I, taking us out to lunch, or going places like the other jounins did, so I assumed he just didn't care. But he does, he just shows it in his own way._

Naruto's happiness spilled out in a broad smile, and twinkled in his eyesHis thoughts continued: _It feels so good to be acknowledged like the time when Iruka-sensei gave me my forehead protector. I know that when someone acknowledges me, and I'm loved, and I'm not alone. Love heals the loneliness and suffering in life, which are the wounds of the heart. _

He reached up and hugged Kakashi. Iruka smiled, sensing Naruto's heartfelt joy.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

/………/ means thoughts

A wide smile crossed Naruto's face as honey golden rays kissed it and danced in his sky blue orbs, afire with passion from the joy he felt inside. /_I'm so happy that Kakashi-sensei cares about me like Iruka. When Kakashi does that, I know I'm loved and I'll never be alone, never again/_ thought Naruto.

_/Naruto senes I care about him. Perhaps he'll finally realize his dream of becoming the next Hokage. Maybe my caring has created a type of attachment. It's been so long since I've felt connected to anyone, especially since Obito-kun's death/_ Kakashi contemplated, returning Naruto's feelings, visible in his single exposed eye as contentment.

A soft gray colored his iris, almost hidden by long, black thick lashes that lined the upper lid, sliding down further the drowsier Kakashi grew. He yawned to stay awake, his mouth opened stretching the mask's thin fabric, revealing the shape and fullness of his lips to Iruka. The chuunin gazed fixedly at them, a bright red flush mounting in his cheeks, accenting the irregular, horizontal scar across his nose when he noted Kakashi watching him.

The jounin chuckled inwardly, humored Iruka's reaction. _/I have gotten somewhat closer to Iruka, but a big gap still divides us. The problem lies in myself. As I told Hokage-sama, I've never really formed close attachments. It started in childhood when I stopped feeling my emotions/_

Kakashi remembered the past. "I stopped feeling them the day my father died. His name was Hatake Sakumo, known as the White Fang of Konoha, a hero who died protecting the village. Konoha respected him on the same level as the Legendary Sannin. To me he was not only my father, but my hero as well."

"One day Sakumo went on a top secret mission in enemy lands. He had to make a choice. The success of the mission or his comrades lives. Of course if he followed the village's rules, he couldn't go back on the mission. But he abandoned the mission to save the lives of the comrades he loved. Because he turned away enemy forces invaded Konoha and many died in a bloody massacre. Sakumo's comrades and Konoha blamed him for the carnage. Even the very comrades he saved turned against and disgraced him."

"In the traditional ninja culture to suffer disgrace is worse than death. Honor for the ninja was dearer than life. The ninja felt an honorable death was better than a life of disgrace and dishonor. A disgraced ninja could restore his honor, wiping away all past sins through the ritual suicide known as seppuku. In the world of the ninja, seppuku was a deed of bravery admirable in a samurai who faced defeat, disgrace, or loss on the battlefield. Seppuku, also known as hari-kiri was a part of Bushido, the Way of the Samuari. It was also part of Nindo, the Way of the Ninja that shinobi lived and died by."

"Dishonored and disgraced my father decided to atone for his sins through seppuku. In a formal ceremony outside the family temple, spectators attended the event. Father was clad in a white kimono. Before the final event Father wrote his death poem. It read as follows,"

"My emotions drove me to save my kin. And so having not killed my emotions I failed in my duty as a shinobi. I pray my son Kakashi not make the same mistake."

"Moments before Father's death, he brandished a dagger by his stomach ready to slice it. Tears started to flow. He glared at me saying I was weak to feel my feelings. As he sliced into his abdomen, his head bowed over as if to say goodbye, and down came the assistant, the kaishakunin's blade severing his head in a single swift blow. I wanted to cry but one of Father's comrades jabbed me in the ribs and scolded, 'Kill your feelings, Kakashi.'"

"Since that day my emotions died, along with the father I loved, I didn't who I was. Cut off from my feelings I failed to form any real attachments. I always followed the rules and put the mission first, even at the cost of a fellow comrade's life. Of course all that changed the day I met Obito."

"Obito and I were in the same team as Rin with the Yondaime as our teacher. Even though Obito was an Uchiba, he saw himself as weak, emotional, and a looser like Iruka did in his youth. Everything I saw in Obito was the self that died the day I lost Father. And so Obito often angered me, forcing me to confront the part of me I denied."

"Through my relationship with him I learned to feel my emotions bit by bit. Obito was there every step of the way healing me with his love. I discovered how to laugh, how to play, how to cry, above all how to be human again. I found my lost self through love, our love, Obito-kun and I."

"In our closeness I gave my body, heart to him, and he shared the same initiating me in the pleasures of the flesh. As I tasted his manly essence taking it in, his soul became part of my body remaining with me forever beyond death itself. And a shard of my soul joined him through my life giving fluids in return. It was a physical and spiritual bond between men that transcended all understanding, best described as an_ experience_."

"In our bond, he taught me love as an art. His body danced in mine, beating to a rhythm that joined us as one. Gentle, soft and first like calm ocean waves. Then as winds of passion blew, pounding the ocean's surface, the waves grew bigger. They crested and crashed in a tempo out of control. Higher and higher we rode in a state of ecstasy reaching the place humans might call Heaven. We touched God in each other we call out one another's names. Kakashi! Obito!"

"As our cries rang out in Heaven down we plunged back to Earth only to find ourselves back in our bodies, sweating, panting, laughing from the dance that shook us. We rested idly finding bliss in the arms of one another as we nodded off to sleep, entering a world of dreams. Sometimes in our dreams we laughed and played or danced even more in creative ways that surprised me. Whatever we did, when I awoke Obito's sweet smile greeted me, whispering I love you, Kakashi-kun."

"Then one day on a mission together the love, the joy, it all ended. Enemy forces kidnapped Rin. Obito and I found her by the bottom of a cliff in rocky terrain. Right when we freed her, a rival ninja cornered us, our backs against the cliff. He cast an earth release ninjutsu causing the rocks in the cliff face above to dislodge and they tumbled down in a landslide. I fell in the rubble as a small piece smashed into my head. Obito dived at me pushing me out from the path of a falling boulder. In my place it landed on him crushing the right half of his body."

"As it crushed his body, including the sinew, muscle, bone, fiber and organ, my soul felt crushed too. The lover I gave my heart, mind and soul to died in my arms as he said, 'Don't cry, Kakashi-kun.' And with that said, another enemy jutsu caused another torrent of rocks to slide of my Obito burying him forever, stealing him from this world. There ended my childhood and once again, just like the time Father died, so did my emotions this time forever making me the adult I am today."

_/The part of me that once loved is dead. That's why it won't work out between us as much as I like you/_ thought Kakashi to himself now back in the present.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei, but perhaps it'd be best if you spent time with Naruto-kun alone," Kakashi spoke up suddenly. He felt it was truly impossible to have a relationship with Iruka.

"Wait!" cried Iruka as Kakashi sprang away without another word.

TBC…


End file.
